Over Heaven
by Berserker Stallord
Summary: Dio relata en su diario la razón por la cual, a pesar de su desagrado hacia Jonathan, lo respetó, respeta y respetará. No es un motivo muy grato, cabe decir. [DioJona].


Antes daré una breve explicación para ubicar la lectura. Quizás algunos conozcan la novela de Over Heaven, que se centra en Dio y fue sacada por el aniversario no sé cuántos (no recuerdo cuál era jeje. Si no lo han leído lo recomiendo, es ligero e interesante leer su punto de vista). En esta Dio nos narra sucesos de Phantom Blood así como de Stardust Crusaders, cuenta su infancia en la que destaca su madre, quien le decía que si era bueno iría al cielo y él lo odiaba, pero acabó con la idea de ir al cielo clavada en la cabeza y busca alcanzarlo, llegar a él literalmente por medio de un plan que empezó desde Phantom Blood.

El punto es que aquí narra él, desde su diario que escribe en el tiempo de Stardust Crusaders, desde Cairo, pero no se narra nada de lo que pasa ahí, más que ciertos detalles de Phantom Blood, no hay mucho spoiller ni nada. El fic va para la pareja en si.

JJBA pertenece al genial Hirohiko Araki

* * *

Me debato si dejar plasmado este escrito dedicado especialmente para este motivo es necesario, dado a que en este diario recopilo cada parte de mi vida con el fin de ir dejando huella de cómo mi propósito, mi gran meta, evoluciona y culmina convirtiendo este ideal divino en una verdad fehaciente. Alcanzar el cielo.

No hay nada que me determine a mi, Dio, hacer de este diario un mero confesionario plagado de datos irrelevantes, pero al final después de cavilar si relato esto o no, tampoco veo impedimento a ser honesto y dejar aquí los pensamientos que me fueron esculpiendo hasta llegar a lo que soy hoy. Dejar en estas hojas de papel la "fórmula" con la que obtuve esta serie de fracasos y victorias a lo largo de los últimos cien años, así que a final de cuentas si, merece la pena conocer el motivo por el cual llegué a sentir verdadero respeto por Jonathan Joestar, el culpable, y a la vez mi acompañante, durante ese siglo de encierro en el fondo del mar.

Jonathan Joestar…Diría que es el nombre que más se ha quedado grabado a fuego en mi si no fuera una expresión demasiado exagerada. Algo así como tatuado en mi cabeza de modo que algo se revuelve de solo pensarle, aunque esto mismo es absurdo ya que poseyendo su cuerpo no puedo tenerlo más tatuado de ningún otro modo. Pero es inevitable no importa con que tanta simpleza o complejidad lo ponga, su existencia es algo indeleble, mezclada con la mía.  
Somos uno solo y llegué a tener la creencia -aún sostenible-, de que estábamos atraídos para ser esto, uno.

Debo recalcar que el respeto que se ganó de mi parte no fue algo que sucedió con prontitud. Mi manera de ver a Jonathan fue evolucionando, más bien transformando; lo que pensaba de él nunca fue una reacción momentánea dada por ningún tipo de circunstancia, sino una idea propia que me formé yo mismo. Desde el momento en que me bajé del carruaje antes de saber siquiera cómo era su cara, para mi esa persona ya no era eso, persona, sino un obstáculo y un objetivo, nada más, buscando su fortuna solamente y para nada su simpatía u hospitalidad. Sin embargo, apenas llegué a la mansión tomé verdaderamente en cuenta la clase de obstáculo que podría representar, teniendo como recibimiento a su desagradable e inmundo perro encima de mí.

Al que por cierto luego cremaría.

Pero asimismo tomé en cuenta una cosa que me motivó: lo divertido de los problemas, los obstáculos, es destruirlos para que no te estorben. Si la vida es representada por un círculo, de manera inevitable te toparás con los mismos problemas por cada vuelta que des y el modo más práctico para dejar de lado ese incoherente recorrido cíclico no es superar las barreras, es hacerlas estallar, quitarles el privilegio de estorbarte.

Y justo eso es lo que quería con Jonathan, deshacerlo pieza por pieza, disfrutando de cómo un niñato como él, dueño de todo, capaz de nada, era reducido a la miseria más patética, penosa, por los mínimos inconvenientes que yo le impusiera. Quería romperlo como una preciosa porcelana, dejándolo irremediable, hecho de pura infelicidad desafiando los límites más profundos de los agujeros en los cuales caer. Sin poseer o una artística ave fénix que pintara con unas cuantas ventajas su tristeza. Nada.

El padre de Jonathan, George, mi padre adoptivo, al tener que presenciar ese carácter tan pusilánime e impotente de parte de su hijo, teniéndome como contraste a mi, eficiente y carismático, no tendría más remedio que considerarme más apto y dejarme mayor parte de la herencia.

Porque desde el inicio lo quise todo y más tarde me dispuse a asesinarlo en silencio.

Por ello desde el primer día no vi sentido a contenerme a abusar de la estúpida ingenuidad de Jonathan.

Yo, Dio, no era un tirano como tal, ya que siempre hacía caer a Jonathan en mis trampas y juegos como un ratón a la boca del gato en lugar de hostigarle sin enmascaramiento alguno, pero él a pesar de su ingenuidad no era un completo idiota, estando siempre consiente de que cada regaño de su padre, el abandono de sus amigos, la muerte de su amado perro y el rechazo de otros fue debido a mi, pero a pesar de ello el infeliz seguía rodando cerca mío considerándome su hermano.

Estando ahí con su sonrisa.  
Su calidez.  
Su sinceridad.  
Con una actitud amable e inútilmente caballerosa.

Era imperdonable.

Pero no, no del todo.

Jonathan lloraba como un niño en su alcoba por cada cosa que le sucedía y era provocada por mi. Se creaba un profundo manto de tristeza y coraje que le cubría hasta quedar dormido con las mejillas empapadas. Del modo más simple eso fue satisfactorio para mi y vergonzoso para él.

Y a pesar de todo eso no había simpatía ni respeto en mi por él.

Su actitud amigable en respuesta a mi terrible trato no me parecía nada admirable, era tonto siendo que pudo cerrarme la boca y ponerme en mi lugar si se lo proponía. Como en el boxeo, pero por supuesto, fue un fracaso humillante que para mi fue un postre bien servido y saboreado.

Levantarse y seguir lidiando con sus "problemas" conmigo era casi una responsabilidad, de no hacerlo habría sido un cobarde expuesto ante todos. Amedrentado por su propio hermanastro, ridículo, eso pensarían los demás.

Su convicción para no acudir al mismo camino egoísta y cruel que el mío, manteniéndose dentro de sí mismo, tampoco me causa gran impresión más que la de un necio que rechaza avanzar en el camino por estar aferrado a sus ideas tontas sobre el bien.

Todo eso estaba lejos de sorprenderme. Al contrario, me llenaba de apetito ya que para mi deleite cada una de esas necedades desembocaba en una conclusión exquisita: su sufrimiento. Me inundaba por dentro como un poderoso torrente de agua las ansias de corromperlo, de tener a mi nombre cada una de sus desgracias y cada una de esas noches en las que le escucho sollozar en silencio contra su almohada. Dejando todo a mi propiedad.

El motivo por el que desarrollé tan mencionado respeto a Jonathan es, irónicamente, ella.  
Erina Pendleton. Una santa, una tonta. Noble y perfecta para Jonathan, ambos ilusos esperando que en el fondo del corazón de cada humano hubiera rastro de bondad y amor.

Repugnante.

Ella siempre fue una amenaza para mi, trayendo rayos de esperanza para él, cegadores, molestos tanto como la expresión de rayos esperanzados. Llenándolo de una tremenda fuerza y agallas cuando se trataba de su bienestar.

En ese entonces no estaba nada dispuesto a permitir que alguien como ella pudiera meterse en medio de mi camino y, para no atentar contra ella y jalar el gatillo de mi propia arma contra mi propia cabeza, decidí penetrar sin piedad en una de las fibras más frágiles de Jonathan y cualquier hombre, para ser honestos.

Nada podía ser más calamitoso para el orgullo de un hombre que dejar marchitar sus sentimientos por su mujer mas querida, llena de promesas futuras, gracias a que sucumbió al placer más bajo de dejarse seducir por otro hombre. Su hermanastro. Encima de todo, disfrutando cada instante de la experiencia pecaminosa.

Escatimaré asuntos morales y esas insensateces que viniendo de mi, Dio, no importan ni valen nada. Deseaba destrozarlo y rehacerlo de esa manera, bajo el perfume del placer más execrable, fuera un hombre, fuera de mi misma familia, eso era irrelevante para alguien con una ambición de mi tamaño y un sentido del bien extinto.

No podía dejar que el tiempo transcurriera y se girara en mi contra. Lo más prudente para mi fue actuar la noche siguiente a la que se me ocurrió semejante idea de encargarme de Jonathan, dándome tiempo para planear, pero tampoco segundos que desperdiciar…

Esa noche llovía, como suele hacer en ese país a casi cualquier estación del año. La tormenta eléctrica, a la par con la luz de la vela que llevaba, me iban guiando en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos hasta ubicarme frente a la habitación de Jonathan, entrando con cautela y sin permiso, pudiendo contemplar en la lejanía bajo la penumbra, la rutina tan dramática y sentimental que llevaba a cabo con su almohada, notándome tarde ya cuando la luz se hizo presente entre las paredes de su alcoba.

Han pasado más de cien años así que es difícil recordar claro lo que dijo, pero creo estar seguro que fue un…

"¿Dio, qué haces aquí?" Luego se sentó en su cama rápido, limpiando sus lágrimas con urgencia aunque su voz débil e inestable ya había hecho el favor de evidenciar lo inevitable. "¿No puedes dormir por la tormenta tu tampoco?" trató de evadir mi atención diciéndome algo de ese estilo.

En ese momento sentí como si esta escena típica ya se hubiera repetido antes… pero dejando ese pensamiento de lado me quede callado un momento, sonriendo confiado, como si ya supiera todo lo que iba a pasar y Jonathan no tuviera idea… oh, espera, eso es justo lo que sucedía ahí. Ahora recuerdo por qué no pude evitar sentir pena por él.

"¿Seguro que es la tormenta lo que te tiene sin dormir a ti, Jonathan?" cuestioné dirigiéndome directo al hecho de que lloraba, o eso es lo que buscaba en ese entonces.

En respuesta a ello no pudo darme mejor confirmación que bajar la mirada y enredar sus dedos.  
Oh no Jonathan, titubear frente a mi nunca fue, ni hubiera sido, sano para ti.

"¿De verdad temes tanto a una simple lluvia para llorar como un niño cobarde?" insistí merodeando por su habitación a mis anchas hasta dar pasos enfrente suyo, confrontando esos enormes ojos azules todavía empapados por el desconsuelo. Aún teniendo ese cuerpo enorme y marcado junto con la fuerza descomunal, podía verse como aquello que acusaba, un niño. "Nos vas a inundar tu primero con tus lágrimas" me burlé aventurándome a secar la humedad de su mejilla con mi pulgar, sonriendo satisfecho por rebajarlo así, acariciando un poco más su piel.

Recuerdo que me miró sin comprender, o más bien, cómo si en ese instante comprendiera todo en absoluto. Frunció el entrecejo, poniéndose a la defensiva apartando su rostro de mi tacto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dio?" esa voz me gustaba, en definitiva, puedo recordar.

"Dime Jonathan, ¿de qué me sirve decirte lo que quiero si a final de cuentas es algo que no vas a comprender?"

La duda se plantó en su cara apenas salieron esas palabras de mi. Prosiguió con preguntarme lo obvio, dejando entrever en su apagada voz la incertidumbre de aquel que no es lo suficientemente perspicaz para encontrar significados ocultos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que no podrías entenderme si te digo que un lobo quiere cuidar a una oveja, Jojo"  
"No, no lo entiendo… pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con qué estés aquí, Dio?".

Bueno, la ambigüedad puede ser bastante relativa, creo yo. Aunque Jonathan hubiera entendido a lo que me refería podía haberlo interpretado como quisiera.  
Cuando caí en la cuenta de ello encontré una apertura perfecta para hacer de esa frase mi excusa para progresar, dando un toque mucho más inicuo a mi plan inicial.

"Tiene que ver en todo". Le dije con dramatismo, bajando mi vista hacia la vela.

"Sé que me detestas, Jojo. También sé que lo haces con motivos, eso desde que llegué aquí ".

Aún habiendo pasado un siglo al momento en que escribo esto, puedo recordar lo muy complacido que estaba conmigo y mis habilidades de actuación por haber agachado la cabeza con un gesto dolido, sumido en arrepentimiento por haber causado todo ese sufrimiento.

"No has sido muy bueno conmigo". Respondió sustituyendo el rencor por la tristeza y desilusión.

"¡Lo sé! Y eso es lo que no me ha permitido dormir esta noche. La tormenta es demasiado fuerte como para no estar despierto, al poder hacer nada por la oscuridad terminé pensando, sin darme cuenta, en lo que te he hecho y en por qué lo hice. Y yo… me di cuenta de algo".

Empecé relatando esa historia que, si cabe añadir, ahora me sabe a una insípida excusa. En ese entonces me enfocaba más en cubrir esos errores con mis gestos sentimentales, sentándome con Jonathan en la cama, bajando la mirada como si sintiera una profunda vergüenza carcomiéndome por dentro.

Jonathan me preguntó inocente, suavizando su defensa.  
"¿De qué te diste cuenta, Dio?"

"De que todo este tiempo te estuve tratando tan mal por un patético miedo mío". No reírse por dentro al oír que alguien como yo, Dio Brando, pronuncie esas palabras a modo de confesión a alguien como Jonathan Joestar, era imposible. "Padre debió de habértelo dicho. Vengo de una familia que fue desgraciada por la pobreza, mi padre abusaba de mi madre y me explotaba a mi".

Relatar hechos de mi vida antes de pisar la mansión Joestar me desagradaba en absoluto, referirme a esos dos como mis padres me avergonzaba de un modo que me hacía sentir manchado. El extractor ebrio de mi padre, avaro y un fracasado, teniendo como esposa a la tonta e ilusa de madre, bondadosa por encima de todo, incluso por encima de ser el hazmerreír de la gente de ese barrio.

Pero un sacrificio debía hacer si quería llegar a mi objetivo, si abrirme a Jonathan era el costo, aceptaría. Y eso hice.

"Padre no me contó mucho sobre eso, creo que es algo privado para ti". Se vio dubitativo, sintiendo que escuchar esas cosas era algo que no tenía por qué conocer.

"Lo es, pero debes saberlo, quiero confiarte mi secreto a ti, Jojo".

Mentiras. Unas muy divertidas.

"Cuando llegué aquí todo era diferente y supe desde antes que tendría un hermanastro, tu. Pero no quería que me volviera a ocurrir lo mismo que con mi padre biológico, que me miraran hacia abajo todo el tiempo, no quería que me opacaras ante padre y este me hiciera de lado. Temía que, ahora teniendo un mejor hogar, las cosas no cambiaran. Por eso me impuse superarte en todo lo que pudiera, no quería dejar que me alcanzaras".

Podía ser creíble de un débil e inseguro huérfano como lo pude ser yo. Pero ese quien hablaba no era yo, era una máscara que cubría al sinvergüenza que iba tras una fortuna incomparable.

Jonathan se quedó en silencio. La lástima no se había apoderado de él, estoy seguro todavía. El motivo de su silencio fue simple y sencillamente que trataba de discernir como la inseguridad de alguien o el miedo lo impulsa a actuar de un modo "incorrecto". No estaba acostumbrado a pensar como un "malo".

"Entonces… ¿por eso dices lo de un lobo protegiendo la oveja?". Me preguntó, recuerdo bien esta parte.

"¿Lo has entendido?"

"No". Poco me sorprendió su negativa "Todavía no, pero creo que te refieres a ti como el lobo por lo que me has hecho, y yo soy la oveja, ¿es así?" puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose algo cohibido en participar por lo sorprendido que estaba al ver una faceta mía tan honesta. De todos modos su semblante se había ablandado ya, dejándolo al descuido.

Yo me pinté una sonrisa en la cara.

"Es así. Un lobo que cuida a la oveja, porque no quiero seguir tratándote mal, Jojo. No le veo sentido. Al principio te dije que no serviría de nada decirte qué es lo que quería hacer porque no comprenderías el motivo de mi disculpa".

"Dio tu ¿quieres disculparte, hablas en serio?".

Bueno, después de todo él no era tan tonto como para no dudar.

"Quiero redimirme".

A este punto en el que he redactado en mi diario, ya haciendo parecer una novela lo que en un inicio tenía intencionado que fuera una explicación, debo decir que me complace proseguir con una de mis acciones más irrisorias cometidas a lo largo de toda mi vida.

A luz de vela, tomé ambas manos de Jonathan para envolverlas con las mías y besarlo en los labios.

Con delicadeza, ternura.  
Con miedo de romperle.  
Con "amor".

Cree en boca del otro una ilusión tan frágil y confusa como una figura de cristal que refleja en ella espejismos y siluetas abstractas. Una creencia plástica, un sentimiento hipócrita, todo en nombre de querer demostrar con falsedad que estaba hambriento de expiar mis malos cometidos, dejando salir de mi esos tontos sentimientos que pudiera tener por él.

Como una confesión de ensueño y una disculpa humilde.

Dos cosas completamente inconexas con el pensamiento de un ser como yo, que ninguna estética en el sentir me llega adentro.

Jonathan no se soltó de mi, cerró sus ojos aceptándome sin tener idea realmente, expectante incluso aunque estuviera metiéndose entre los límites de lo que le habían inculcado, era política y moralmente correcto.

"No puedes hacer eso, Dio, somos hermanos y dos hombres. Padre se disgustaría". Se escuchó el susurro salir de sus labios cuando separé únicamente nuestras bocas, dejando ambos pares de ojos encima de los otros, casi queriendo mezclar los colores de nuestras irises en una sola mezcla preciosa.

El calor de nuestras manos comenzaba a transformarse en algo húmedo. A Jonathan habían empezado a sudarle las palmas del nerviosismo. Supongo también que fue la emoción que debió sentir un casto como él al rozarse con un cuerpo ajeno, con el mío.

"No lo hago con malas intenciones, Jojo. Tan sólo quiero que veas que no quiero hacerte daño, es un cariño que siento por ti como mi hermano".

"Aún con todo lo que te he hecho, debes saber que en el fondo te quiero".

Patético. Siento asco de escribirlo y en aquel entonces, de decirlo.  
Era una estupidez monumental. Algo desmedido de decir, pero que agradezco me haya llevado justo a donde quise, pues Jonathan había sonreído con amplitud, cayendo lento pero con fuerza en esa telaraña tejida especialmente para atraparlo a él, edificando en su cabeza pieza por pieza las ilusiones donde existía un yo con el que podría convivir pacíficamente, donde habitaba un ideal en el que imperaba la hermandad más bonita.

Era tan ingenuo.  
Si no fuera porque en el alma me faltaba humanidad, me hubiera dolido verlo adentrarse en esas trampas creadas por mi.

Tu martirio no acababa Jonathan, aunque te hubiera vuelto a besar ahí, acariciando tu cuello con suavidad. Cubriendo el modo en que te tocaba con el pretexto de que era cosa de hermanos que no debía decirse a padre porque era solo de los dos.  
No acababa, recién comenzaba.

Y estoy seguro que lo notó.  
Estoy seguro de que en ese pedazo de cielo que se había tendido, rodeado de tormentas, fue sintiendo como mis besos se volvían un toque agresivo y tosco, dejando atrás la consideración, mezclando mis palabras basura, prometedoras, con mis manos abusivas, que lo atraían hacia mi, hacia mi cuerpo encima de esa cama.

Por supuesto que se iba a enterar de lo que era realmente.

De que esa frase del lobo que cuida a la oveja era un concepto tremendamente estúpido dentro del sentido literal como del figurativo. Carecía de sentido, jamás ocurriría y lo más que yo, un lobo maldito, cuidaría de su presa, una oveja como Jonathan, sería esa burbuja de tranquilidad y confort solo para romperla al final.

Si, quería cuidar a Jojo, tenerlo entre mis manos salvo para poder quebrarlo, romperlo, destrozarlo todo yo mismo. Sin dejar ese privilegio a nadie más.

Pero para él sería duro darse cuenta. Admitirlo.

Cuando mi cadera se posó encima de la suya, impidiéndole movimiento a la par que rozaba con indecencia su entrepierna, sospechó que actuaba como si quisiera someterlo, pero oh… todo eso de sospechar y dudar, suponer, teniendo aún esperanza de que fuera brusco pero que sostenía eso de quererle de verdad, se rompieron en pedazos cuando sintió mis manos enredarse en su cuello con dureza.

Lo asfixiaba con una sonrisa.  
Debajo de mí se vieron esos ojos acuosos, esa cara que le dolía la traición y el engaño.  
Se vio queriendo salir de su boca temblorosa aquella frase que le retumbaba en la cabeza.  
'Otra vez'.

Otra vez había sido engañado por mi. Otra vez estaba sufriendo. Otra vez ese sueño de poder tenerme como un buen hermano se fue lejos de sus manos, dejándole la pura sensación en los dedos de haber poseído uno de sus mayores anhelos. Tan cerca y de nuevo las cosas habían acabado del mismo modo. ¿No cambiarían algún día?

Verlo a él, un hombre tan determinado, tan fuerte y lleno de lo que califican virtud, a mi merced, herido por mis mentiras, abusado por mi violencia, era exquisito.

Me sujetaba con sus manos en los antebrazos, tratando de impedir que siguiera cortando su respiración, apretando sus dientes así como se hundía de a poco en pena sobre las almohadas. Verlo forcejear solo me impulsaba más, me hizo bajar a su cuello y lamerlo despacio mientras me llevaba su aroma a la nariz, sintiendo con gusto como su cuerpo se retorcía debajo del mío.

"Dio" repetía él con voz ida, necesitada de aire.

"¿Por qué es esa cara, Jonathan? Esto es solo un juego entre hermanos, dije que no te haría daño, ¿recuerdas?"

Y claro que se lo haría, quería hacerle tanto daño como fuera posible.

Sus ojos siguieron mi mano, aquella que lo había librado un poco del martirio de la asfixia al reducirla a una sola mano.  
Mis dedos repararon en los botones de su ropa para dormir, deshaciendo estos a un ritmo tortuoso para acabar por dejar expuesto ese ancho torso lleno de relieves, marcado por el esfuerzo, perfecto para ser acariciado sin permiso de nadie, tentando su piel con la mía, besando las cuencas de sus clavículas. Mordí su pecho, obteniendo un quejido que de inmediato quiso ser disimulado pero que era evidenciado por el subir y el bajar de su respiración.

Yo no podía contener una sonrisa. Me gustaba jugar así con él y poco me arrepentía de mi brillante idea.  
Moví la cadera, marcando un vaivén que fue creando una fricción tibia. La resentí tanto yo como él. A este punto no se podía esconder que se sentía bien, era innegable, yo gozaba por sentir mi sexo apretarse contra el abdomen de Jonathan, teniendo como estimulante ese rostro miserable suyo que se revolvía en medio de la asfixia, jadeando por misericordia.  
Mi entrepierna se acariciaba bajo la tela ligera de mi pijama, haciendo de ese meneo un movimiento que se me iba de las manos por tremenda sensación, queriendo cerrar los ojos para perderme en él. Pero para Jojo las cosas eran más complejas y contradictorias, sintiéndose abusado así como complacido por experimentar esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, falto de aire, excitado por mi que parecía danzar de forma sucia sobre su cuerpo. A ese punto él ya no lograba identificar si lo que se sentía bien era mi mano sobre su cuello o mi trasero provocando su sexo.

Y a quién le importaba. Ambas me maravillaban y hacían que de modo sorprendente perdiera la paciencia, quitando a Jonathan sus pantalones para brindarle un poco se pudor en medio de la confusión.

"¡Dio, no!" se entrometió empujando mi pecho con sus manos.  
Me quiso impedir.  
Él a mi.

Inaudito.

"Me queda claro ahora, te gusta que te traten mal". Le escupí apartando sus brazos con un golpe, devolviendo su insolencia con una bofetada que tronó sobre su mejilla, enrojeciendo la piel, dejando su rostro volteado sobre las sábanas.

Jadeó pesado con sus ojos cerrados. Las cosas todavía se mantenían sin orden, lo doloroso de pronto parecía ser placentero y lo suave era una tortura que impedía dejar caer lo fuerte.

Tiré hacia un lado las prendas de Jonathan. No serían necesarias por ahora, estorbaban. Las mías fueron a parar donde mismo.

Y qué decir, recuerdo haber golpeado en la cara a Jojo repetidas veces como un tirano sediento de placer, ordenando que se girara para prepararlo con mis dedos, manteniendo sólo su cadera arriba y una de mis manos presionando su nuca para mantenerlo inmovilizado. Lucía justo como lo que quería, rompiendo incluso los detalles de mi imaginación para ofrecerme una vista más pecaminosa, digna de una presa que no tenía más labor que aceptar ser un objeto. Así se veía Jonathan, es como si esperara por mi con sus piernas separadas y su pecho incontrolable que se inflaba con su respirar desesperado.

Podías oírlo rogar, diciendo no, que me detuviera, juntando sus manos encima del colchón para que reconsiderara que lo que hacía iba más allá del pecado, que lo estaba deshaciendo con un deseo egoísta. Jonathan tenía la creencia de que podría convencerme de que si veía el verdadero daño que provocaba me detendría, pero yo en ese entonces carecía por completo de consideración así como sensibilidad. Me gustaba hacer arder lo que pasamanería impoluto, manchar lo puro, machacar lo perfecto. Estaba ahí para eso.

Así que, besando su espalda con cariño, como una de las peores ironías habidas y por haber, le advertí antes de masturbar mi miembro unos momentos para tomar con ambas manos su cadera y entrar en él con un gruñido empapado de gozo.

Lo estaba sodomizando.

Sentí tan bien de un modo que debió estar prohibido no sólo por Dios, sino por cualquier lógica y regla impuesta en el mundo.

Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos se sujetaban a las almohadas hasta hacerse ver blancos los nudillos por el esfuerzo. Sollozaba por el dolor que sentía, sudaba sin saber a donde moverse, cerrando sus ojos con la esperanza de que pudiera acabar pronto. Pero yo no quería eso, yo quería seguir sintiendo como me rodeaba su carne estrecha, haciendo mi miembro palpitar en deseo.

Le mordí la piel hasta perforarlo, lo rasgué. Devoré cada pedacito de él hasta extinguirlo, recorrí mi lengua sobre la parte trasera de su cuello. Podía sentir como hacía la cabeza a un lado por las cosquillas que sentía. También era perfectamente audible como soltaba un largo suspiró en forma de "haaa". Debía controlarme y mantener la compostura si quería que esta locura durara, sin embargo debía consentir ese terrible capricho mio de querer imantar nuestros labios de nuevo.

Jonathan tenía una boca carnosa, rojiza a la luz mortecina de la vela. Parecía esculpida con el propósito de ser mordida.  
Nuestros labios se moldeaban, tomando un compás acelerado e incansable. Apretaba con los dientes y arrancaba un minúsculo trozo de piel para que de pronto el beso adoptara un sabor metálico.

Pero no estuve enteramente contento hasta que pude visualizar y sobretodo escuchar  
como debajo mío chocaba mi pelvis contra el trasero de Jojo en un constante golpe que se expandía hasta el respaldo de la cama, provocando una orquesta escandalosa que lo único que tocaba era sexo, viendo como mi virilidad se asomaba por completo para desaparecer casi entero dentro de la ceñida entrada de él en apenas un par de segundos. Su cuerpo entero se movía con el raudo vaivén de cada penetración. Apenas se podía sostener sobre sus rodillas que estaban al punto del colapso con el pasar de los minutos.  
Los jadeos que se escapaban sin permiso de su garganta parecían perder rastros de dolor para sonar como un gemido que entraba por las puertas del disfrute.

Lo tomé del cabello levantando su cara para escucharlo mejor, sin poder detener mi mala danza de entrar y salir en él.

Si, lo admito, me regodeé al poner mis manos sucias y tramposas encima de su espalda y caderas con la intención del tenerlo inmóvil, fijo a mí, bien dominado. Ahora los roles no eran una lucha, eran los de un animal que había aceptado ser dominado por otro, sucumbiendo. Me hacía fruncir el ceño en placer.

Gocé mucho al saber que yo mismo era el motivo por el cual el iluso no podía hablar con coherencia, solo jadeando y balbuceando mi nombre con las piernas abiertas, ensuciando las sábanas mientras se agarraba con las uñas a mis muslos.

Estábamos dentro de una esfera carnal de puro delirio y frenesí incontinente, las manos se removían inquietas, el cuerpo transpiraba, los músculos se contraían, todo rondaba entorno a esa fruición momentánea, el placer que era provocado con las acciones inconsecuentes de los dos.

¿Dónde había quedado ese Jonathan que lloraba por el daño infligido, que se sentía engañado y que había sido víctima de un acto imperdonable?

Me lo pregunté realmente cuando por cuenta propia empujó su cadera hacia atrás para sentirme, buscando ese punto dentro suyo que lo había cambiado. No comprendí él por qué lo hizo además de buscar complacerse. Ahora, cuando me rasguñó las piernas y se quitó para dejar que me recostara y así comenzar a montarme, saltando sobre mi sexo, no tuve idea si a mi, Dio, me gustaba o no esa respuesta. Por instantes pensé que Jonathan Joestar era un completo masoquista, estirando su cuello hacia atrás, penetrándose dolorido, oculto bajo las sombras de la poca luz que había, dejando que de forma obscena se derramara el sudor por su cuello.

Parecía haber perdido el pudor y el sentido común para haberse desenvuelto de esa manera, sujetándose de mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos desde arriba en medio del vaivén.

Ambos desnudos, dos carnes de tonos distintos unidos en un acto confuso sobre sábanas blancas. Fue más lejos de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Pero no fue hasta que vi como Jonathan dejaba salir un "Dio" implorante, mirándome fijo, de verdad no fue hasta ese instante que pude sentir como ese placentero hormigueo subía por mi pelvis hasta expandirse y salir expulsado en modo de orgasmo dentro del cuerpo ajeno. Me desarmé de puro placer, jadeando y embistiendo. Se sintió maravilloso y no era el único que disfrutaba. Verlo con ese rostro suplicante sin poder contenerse más, viniéndose, fue como el postre de un gran banquete aristocrático.  
Me dejó sin energía, excitado por sentir mis planes realizados en esa noche de lluvias intensas.

Jojo terminó dejando caer su desnudo pecho encima del mío, respirando sin orden alguno, poco capaz de controlarse debido a las contracciones que le traían sin vida. Con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados con un gesto de querer llorar por el disfrute. Me miró sin lograr decir nada, perdiéndose poco a poco.

Y ahí había culminado la noche. Lo exhausto que quedó lo dejó en la inconsciencia, dejándome a mi la tarea de marcharme en la mañana luego de dormir con él.

Dejándome ser yo el inocente que sentía que todo había salido como quería.

Pues no.  
Este fue uno de mis grandes fracasos, el primero.

Mi plan había sido que tras mancharlo, corromperlo de tal modo tan castigable, se olvidara de Erina, su amor, por quedar hundido en el pecado. Así podría hacer de él un hombre débil y ser más apto para la herencia, facilitando mis planes para ir al cielo.

Pero ahí está la razón por la que respeto a Jonathan Joestar.

Tan simple como esto. Lo respeto por haber tocado la profundidad de lo no permitido, de lo inmoral, por haberla atravesado conmigo y aún así, haber vuelto a la superficie, a la luz, luchando con todo su corazón por Erina, por protegerla, por cuidar de su padre, por entrenarse a si mismo en el Harmon para combatirme.

Esto sin engañarse a si mismo. Porque Jojo no actuaba con esa valentía para encubrir lo que había ocurrido conmigo, lo hacía porque nacía de su corazón ser un hombre dedicado a lo que más ama.

Yo por supuesto no estaba ahí, entre todos ellos que el dedicaba su alma y sentir.  
Fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, me hizo creer que se había rendido ante mi, disfrutando del momento que tuvo conmigo, pero fui yo el engañado, se había olvidado de ello, más bien había sabido lidiar con ese suceso y lo consideró sólo como otra de mis tantas crueldades hacia él.

Curiosa jugada, Joestar.

Hasta el día de hoy la recuerdo, admitiendo con pena que, en efecto, me sigue sorprendiendo. Esto me quita las ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero en fin.

Cuando tomé tu cuerpo en el barco, atravesando tu carne para desangrarte y crear ahí mi nuevo nacimiento, desprendiendo tu cabeza del resto de ti sin escrúpulos, pensé.  
Sin Erina alrededor ni nadie más que quedara en medio, me dije que tu cuerpo estaba hecho para ser uno conmigo, y moriste ahí con mi cabeza en tus brazos para confirmármelo, en un abrazo de muerte en el cual sonreíste soltando un último de tus molestos "Dio".

Tan bueno, nunca un ser maligno, incluso conmigo que te compliqué hasta el sufrimiento. Moriste sin estar complacido realmente por haber tomado venganza contra aquel Dio Brando. No fue ese el motivo de tu sonrisa al fallecer.

Y pasaste a ser mío. Pasaste a ser mi compañero durante cien años en el fondo del oceáno, sólo tú y yo, hasta que fuiste hueso, un cráneo vacío que todavía veo recordando lo que solía ser.

Me costó asimilar que realmente habías muerto.

O bueno, no del todo, porque te tengo conmigo, aquí esta mano que escribe en este diario es tuya y aunque no acabo de acostumbrarme a tu cuerpo, ya lo manejo.  
Creo que podré alcanzar mi objetivo de ir al cielo con él, a pesar de que a veces me cuestione sin percatarme como hubiera sido si no hubiera tomado tu cuerpo.

¿Estarías aquí para detenerme a pesar de los años? Me pregunto.

En este extenso capítulo he explicado por qué mi respeto hacia ti, Jonathan Joestar.  
Y la verdad es que pocos han hecho que me arrepienta de mis decisiones o caiga en mis pocas trampas, si es que sólo tú.

Pero ya no estás para que sepas tales tonterías que seguro te harían sentir orgulloso.  
Debes estar en el cielo, un santo sin remedio y tonto como tu debe estar en él, no sé si será en el mismo que mi madre tonta, pero me gustaría saber en cuál has acabado tu.

Me pregunto si, cuando yo vaya al cielo, pueda coincidir contigo sólo para averiguar en dónde has ido a parar.

Realmente me pregunto.


End file.
